Lydia (Daughter of Heaven and Hell)
Lydia is an Amazon who hooked up with Dean Winchester at a bar and the two made love in bed. She was impregnated by the older Winchester and in just a few hours, she was pregnant with her unborn child. Lydia then gave birth to her newborn daughter, Emma Winchester and raised her for a while until Emma was collected by Madeline. Lydia is the lover/husband of Dean Winchester and mother of Emma Winchester. Biography Season 7 Like any of the Amazon, Lydia was to hook up with successful men and allow herself to be bedded by them so that she may bear their child. Lydia met Dean Winchester, along with Castiel at a bar. She shared a conversation with the Winchester and then went to her house where the two enjoyed a night together. Unknown to Dean, Lydia was impregnated with his child and in just a couple of hours, Lydia was already nine months pregnant. Madeline and the other Amazons came to handle Lydia giving birth to her newborn child and soon her daughter was born. Madeline named the child Emma. Lydia was kept with Emma and raise her for a while until she grew so that her daughter was prepared for her training. Unlike the other Amazons, Lydia was growing ashamed of what they had become, herself included of how she had many children and gave them away. Once Emma would finish her training and kill her father, she formulated a plan to run away from the tribe, but things took a different turn when she learned of the tribe's death and was abducted by two Leviathans. Lydia was handed over to Katherine and the other Amazon girls tortured her at Sucrocorp and was used a leverage to bait Emma into saving her. Lydia taunted and mocked Katherine for her petty vendetta against her daughter and tell her that she's not so different from the rest of the Amazon tribe. Emma arrived or so what everyone believed when in truth, it was Cassandra in disguise as Emma. Cassandra allowed herself to be taken by two Leviathan security guards and lead into the room where Lydia was held captive. Cassandra signaled Emma to bust in and everyone, including Lydia were shocked to see two Emma's. Cassandra revealed herself. Lydia witness her daughter being asked by Katherine to join her cause but Emma turned her down. Lydia was used as a hostage and force Emma not to attack or she would die. Katherine then challenged Emma to a fight. The two fought and it seemed Katherine was getting the upper hand when Cassandra was close to stepping in, but Laura immediately noticed her and placed a dagger near the girl's cheek, but this resulted in Cassandra to slightly crush the girl's arm, making her scream to which distracted Katherine, giving Emma the opening she needed to win. Katherine doe snot hold her end of their bargain and calls in the same two Leviathan security guards. Cassandra easily takes them down on her own and teleport Emma and Lydia out of the facility. As the arrive back at the safe house, Cassandra heals Lydia of her wounds and then she all alone to speak with her daughter. Lydia reveals to Emma that she never meant for her to go through such harsh treatment or hand her over. Lydia spoke of how Emma was different from all the other children she gave birth to and that Emma was special. Lydia regretted for not trying hard enough. Emma was sadden and angry for herself as she came to the conclusion her own mother did not want her anymore. The two rekindle their relationship and forgive one another. Personality Lydia was a Amazon female that wanted out of the Amazon Tribe and their tradition. She was tired with the life she lived and was miserable of acting out as some prostitute just to keep the Amazon bloodline going. She deeply regrets giving away every single child she gave birth and have them go through harsh training just to kill their own fathers. Lydia feels a great sense of guilt hanging on her shoulders as she believes she and her fellow Amazon sisters are a disgrace to their purified ancestors and is disgusted on how they've become into something worse than monsters. Lydia taunted Katherine as of how they are nothing Lydia finally finds a dependent and loving family. When she conceived Emma, in her eyes, she saw Emma different than the other children she had and that was free will as all Amazon newborns are too obedient and hardly think for themselves and fell emotion. Lydia deeply came to love Emma and was taking a chance to escape from the Amazons by waiting until Emma finished her Amazon Imitation, by killing her own father but that did not turn out well as Emma, along with her dad, uncle and Cas brought the Amazons into extinction. Lydia was captured and suffered by the hands of Katherine but remained strong, showing she was not easily succumb to any torture she would endure. When Katherine and the Amazons sent a recorded video of them and Lydia, Lydia begged Emma not to come save her, showing Lydia would not bare to watch harm come to her child as she would rather die than see Emma die. Lydia has shown to have a loving motherly side as she seems to take care of Emma and Cassandra, who she views as a daughter as well. She knew what was best for the young girls and how to show them what a childhood they can have by playing games, watching movies that are suitable for their age, and she provides advice for her girls if they are struggling. She is also stern when it comes to parenting. She rightfully agreed for Dean to uphold Emma's grounding for disobeying and risking herself in danger. Lydia wishes her daughter not to become a hunter but understands that a child needs to grow and experience the world. She supports her daughter's relationship with Cassandra as it makes her happy to see her daughter enjoying the one thing in her life that completes her. She also loves to tease Emma by sometimes playfully being the embarrassing mom and saying things that might fluster Emma. Lydia seems to like Dean as she finds him a respectful man towards women and his act of handling children very well, despite him being a hunter. He also has no problems with her being a supernatural creature, including their daughter being one. The two often flirt with each other and have no problem expressing their love in front of everyone, much to Emma's disdain. Lydia admires Dean helping her parent their daughter as the two only want one thing, what's best for Emma. Equipment * Amazon Dagger: Lydia carries a primary amazon Dagger that was usually use to slice off men's limbs and carve a symbol on their chest during her younger years. This weapon seems to work only as and conventional sharp weapon and can kill any being that can die of conventional means. Powers and Abilities Lydia is a very well-trained seasoned Amazon warrior and can overwhelm the best experienced hunters known in America. Lydia is a corrupted Amazon and is much weaker. She is capable of fighting the strongest monsters a regular demons on her own. * Hand-to-Hand Combat: Lydia is over a hundred years old and is very well-skilled in combat. she easily took down two Amazon girls, Sabrina and Laura without effort. Lydia has put her knowledge and skills against her daughter and use them during their training regime. Lydia has gone a couple of hunts with Sam and Dean and the two experienced hunters has commented on how Lydia fights with grace and dispatch a group of monsters like no tomorrow. * Super Strength: Lydia is stronger than any human on the planet. She could easily snap a full grown man's neck without effort or lift humans twice or greater then her size. She can fend off against regular monsters with ease. If she's purified, Lydia can fend off against any Alpha Monster or regular demon with ease. She can be overwhelmed by all angels, all demons except high tier or Greater Demons, all monsters except Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones, and Leviathans. She can be overwhelmed by any deity as well. * Swordsmanship: Lydia is experienced with sharp weaponry. She easily out dueled two Amazon girls while receiving minor injuries and hardly even tired as the Sabrina and Laura were greatly wounded and tired. Vulnerabilities Lydia is strong for an Amazon, but whether she is corrupted or purified, she is still vulnerable to many beings, objects or weaponry. Banishing, Harming, Misleading, and Trapping * Magic: Lydia can be influenced by magic like any other human and it cam harm or kill her. * Mortality: Lydia maybe is an Amazon, but she retains mortality. Lydia cannot get sick from human aliments or diseases, but she can be harm by human weaponry. Destroying Beings * Angels: Any angel can kill Lydia. * Archangel Level Entities: Any Archangel Level Entity can destroy Lydia. * Cambions: A regular Cambion is equally strong as a Hell Knight and can kill Lydia. Malik or Empowered Cambions can destroy her whether she's purified or not. * Cassandra Masters: Cassandra can destroy Lydia. * Deities: Harmonia had the ability to convert all the Amazons into monsters, so any other deity could annihilate the entire Amazon race. * Demons: Lydia can fend off against regular demons, but they can still possess her. Greater Demons can kill her whether she's purified or not. * Leviathans: The First Beast can kill her. * Monsters: Lydia can fend off against the strongest regular monsters, but she'd have to be careful. If she were purified, Lydia would be equally strong or stronger than any Alpha Monster. Adam, Eve, Ancient Ones can kill her whether she's purified or not. * Nephilim: Any Nephilim can kill Lydia. Weapons * All types of Weaponry: Lydia can still be killed by any conventional or divine weaponry. Category:Daughter of Heaven and Hell Category:Fanon Characters Category:Females Category:Monsters Category:Winchester Family Category:Winchester Allies Category:Season 7 Characters Category:Season 8 Characters Category:Season 9 Characters Category:Season 10 Characters Category:Season 11 Characters Category:Season 12 Characters Category:Season 13 Characters Category:Alive Category:Recurring Characters Category:Amazons Category:Main Characters Category:Season 14 Characters Category:Season 15 Characters